Pre-cooked foods are well known. Pre-cooked meats have been developed for several different types of meat including chicken, beef, and pork.
Kimura, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,823, disclose the use of a natural anti-oxidant derived from herbs, and is directed to the process of producing herb derivative anti-oxidants. This reference discloses incorporating the herb derivative at 0.001 to 0.2 wt- % of a frying oil and frying a food product such as a meat at 100.degree. to 280.degree. C. (212.degree. to 536.degree. F.).
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,650, discloses meats which are coated with additional dry particulate ingredients such as flavorants and thickeners. This reference teaches pre-cooking a divided food such as meat in a cubed form, coating the pre-cooked meat with additional dry ingredients and freezing the coated meat product in a divided state.
Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,590, disclose microwaveable foods such as a poultry which are marinaded in a liquid solution, tumbled with spices and other coatings, cooked, e.g. baking for 6 to 25 minutes at 475.degree. F. in a dry heat oven, followed by freezing to produce a microwaveable food product. Flavored food products such as oriental teriyaki are also disclosed.
Dry marinades are used as thickeners or batters in most oriental recipes. Examples of dry marinades are listed as follows: